creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Souldapop
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Souldapop page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 02:33, December 19, 2012 [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:19, December 19, 2012 (UTC) SoPretentious 03:55, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Quality Standards Hey there! You asked for a clarification of what the Quality Standards entail, right? Here, this link contains practically everything we keep in mind when we evaluate quality. It's also great to remember some of this stuff while you're writing! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Quality_standards --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Your Story The story was deleted for storyline/wording issues. I'm not even sure what this means: "I even pulled all of my clothes out of the dresser, just in case there was an underpants gnome living by the mantra “Step 1: Screw with Jonny. Step 2 '…' Step 3: Profit.” " This is anti-climactic: "I even jumped and clicked my heels together once I got near my room." There's some extra information which makes the story anti-climactic: "After typing for another hour, I lifted my hands to my forehead and ran my fingers through my hair and noticed that I had been sweating rather badly. I instinctively looked at my hands for confirmation. As it turns out, they were wet. I don't know why I would have thought there may be some other outcome. But as I held my hands out in front of me, I noticed that my shirt was drenched in sweat. It's strange that I didn't even notice the feeling of wet cloth clinging to my skin until it was acknowledged visually." It needs to be reduced down so it doesn't take so long to read such little tension. There isn't really a hook to the story either, it seems to lack intensity, so more events and concise writing would help improve your story. SoPretentious 01:51, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :Certainly. SoPretentious 00:33, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :What? SoPretentious 03:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC)